(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oxygen sensor diagnosis control system of a hybrid electric vehicle and more particularly, it relates to an oxygen sensor diagnosis control system of a hybrid electric vehicle for eliminate an uncertainty of the number of diagnoses of an oxygen sensor and restrain unnecessary diagnoses of the oxygen sensor in a hybrid electric vehicle.
(b) Background Art
Generally, oxygen sensors are mounted in hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) to satisfy the exhaust gas rules, and diagnostic functions for diagnosing activation of oxygen sensors are provided to satisfy the On Board Diagnostic (OBD) rules that have recently been reinforced in the industry. In a hybrid vehicle, the diagnostic functions are performed by a hybrid controller (HCU) for configured to operate an overall function of the vehicle and an engine management system (EMS) configured to operate an engine. Engaging or disengaging the engine and injection of a fuel are determined by the HCU, and the EMS operates the engine under the control of the HCU.
In the hybrid vehicle, a diagnosis of an oxygen sensor is repeatedly performed every driving cycle to satisfy the rules in the industry. Accordingly, the diagnoses of the oxygen sensor may be performed unnecessarily or less frequently based on the driver and the road environment. Due to the differences of drivers and road conditions, a diagnosis condition of an oxygen sensor is set more widely to satisfy the rules, but the rule satisfaction result is uncertain.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.